Existentialisme et Christianisme en Terre du Milieu
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Essai. Les héros du Seigneur des Anneaux sont-ils vraiment libres de leurs actes ? Ou comment l'existentialisme athée peut-il cohabiter avec les profondes inspirations chrétiennes du Seigneur des Anneaux ?
1. Introduction

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Introduction

Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne cesse de trouver année après année de nouveaux fans enthousiastes. Car une grande œuvre s'adresse à plusieurs générations, qui toutes peuvent la découvrir maintes fois.

Ainsi a-t-elle mûri pour moi au fil des lectures, révélant facettes et double-fonds, échos et trompe-l'œil. S'y sont succédés le tressaillement de l'aventure, l'attachement aux personnages, le foisonnement du mythe, les racines chrétiennes en filigrane, le charme des langues créatives, l'ampleur de l'épopée, la force morale des héros, et toujours ces moments de grâce et d'enchantement…

Après le succès de librairie à répétition, puis la consécration hollywoodienne, prolongée par celle du Hobbit, les fan-fictions se sont emparées du sujet. En parallèle, des chercheurs se sont livrés à de savantes explorations du légendaire – fondements religieux, prisme freudien, influences existentialistes, ou même parcours initiatique de la génération Y.

Sans doute ces analyses entament-elles un peu la magie de la première lecture. Mais les thèmes forts de l'œuvre tels que l'engagement, la responsabilité, le désespoir, la liberté, etc. contribuent à sa profondeur.

Aussi je vous propose une courte réflexion sur ces sujets, dans l'œuvre de Tolkien : Comment l'existentialisme peut-il cohabiter avec les profondes inspirations chrétiennes du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Dans quelle mesure les œuvres dépeignant Arda1, relèvent-elles de l'un ou de l'autre ?

 **Remerciements :** Un grand coup de chapeau amical à Syrene-T, Old-Girl-NoraArlani et NoctisLucisXV pour leur abnégation et un immense merci pour leurs relectures attentives et fructueuses !

 **Notes**

1 La Terre du Milieu


	2. Cosmologie et destin du monde

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Cosmologie et destin du monde

La tradition chrétienne, partagée avec les religions Abrahamiques, évoque la création du monde, la révolte de Lucifer1, le façonnage d'Adam et Eve.2 La fin des temps chrétienne est centrée sur le jugement dernier3, au cours duquel le monde est détruit et les âmes des morts appelées à comparaitre une dernière fois devant le tribunal divin. La destinée du monde chrétien est donc parfaitement arrêtée, quoiqu'à une échéance indéterminée.

L'existentialisme athée4, quant à lui, n'admet aucune cosmologie, qui supposerait un dessein transcendant, une histoire porteuse de sens. Au mieux la destinée chrétienne est vue comme un mythe, élaboré par la contingence de nos sociétés. Le carcan des valeurs traditionnelles ou religieuses, et l'illusion de la destinée poussent l'Homme à se laisser porter par le courant et différer toute action énergique, entravant le choix volontaire d'une morale individuelle active. Dans la perspective existentialiste athée, personne n'a voulu ni conçu l'être humain. Le destin ne l'attend pas.

A l'évidence, la tradition chrétienne a directement influencé la cosmogonie de Tolkien - la musique des Ainur, la révolte de Melkor5, etc. Cette musique expose les thèmes prévus pour la création, initiant ainsi son destin, prévu de toute éternité. Mais l'intention initiale se voit modifiée par la révolte de Melkor, et la création s'en trouve entachée. Puis des actes gravissimes, des fautes collectives – le massacre d'Elfes par des Elfes - viennent encore aggraver le sort des enfants d'Illuvatar. Le parallèle avec Lucifer et le péché originel est immédiat.

Comme dans le monde chrétien, l'accomplissement, la fin ultime connue d'Eru seul, échappe à tous ses enfants, ainsi qu'aux Valar6 pourtant chargés de mettre en œuvre sa volonté initiale. Ces derniers hésitent dès lors entre le désir d'aider les peuples libres, et la nécessité de sanctionner leurs fautes.

Dans le Silmarillion, les Valar en guerre contre Morgoth, interviennent discrètement en préparant leur intervention ultime, malgré le bannissement des Noldor qui se sont rendus coupables d'un odieux massacre. Ainsi le Vala Ulmo7 inspire Turgon, puis Tuor, puis Eärendil, sans jamais retirer son pouvoir des eaux du fleuve Sirion. _«_ _Mais vois donc, dit Ulmo, à toute cuirasse il y a un défaut, même à la cuirasse du Destin -comme le nomment les Enfants de la Terre - et il y a une brèche dans les murailles de la Fatalité, et ce jusqu'à ce que vienne l'accomplissement, ce que vous autres appelez la Fin. Ainsi en sera-t-il tant que je dure : une voix secrète qui ne se taira point, et une lumière_ _là où furent décrétées les ténèbres_ **.** _C'est pourquoi, bien qu'en ces temps obscurs je paraisse agir contre la volonté de mes frères, les Seigneurs de l'Ouest, c'est là mon rôle parmi eux, lequel me fut assigné avant la création du Monde. Et cependant la Fatalité est forte, et l'ombre de l'Ennemi gagne partout. Et me voici diminué au point qu'en la Terre du Milieu, je ne suis plus qu'un murmure indistinct (...) car telle est la puissance de Melkor que les Elfes et les Hommes se font aveugles et sourds à mon égard.»8_ __La victoire finale des Valar reste la seule voie de salut possible. L'incertitude pèse cependant sur le moment où les fautes commises seront jugées suffisamment rachetées pour déclencher leur intervention.

A plusieurs reprises, Tolkien nous signifie que le mal, mû par le désir de puissance ou de destruction, peut se retourner contre lui-même - Théoden _« La volonté du mal ruine souvent le mal. »9_ ou Gandalf _« Rappelons-nous qu'un traître peut se trahir lui-même et faire un bien qu'il n'avait pas en vue.»10,_ ce qui est une autre façon de mettre en scène le hasard en destin. Et bien évidemment, la quête toute entière aurait été un fiasco, sans l'ultime traitrise du criminel Gollum, qui se trahit lui-même en fin de compte. L'annonce du rôle final de Gollum est préparée très en amont dans le roman : _« Eh bien, il est parti, dit Gandalf. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le chercher de nouveau. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Mais il peut encore jouer un rôle que ni lui ni Sauron n'ont prévu.11 »_

Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, donc à la fin du troisième âge, l'effacement des Eldar et l'avènement des Hommes semblent inévitable pour les seigneurs Elfes. On ignore évidemment si les Hommes vivront libres ou asservis. C'est du reste la raison pour laquelle les Valar envoient les magiciens (Istari) en Terre du Milieu, pour galvaniser la résistance au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais leur droit d'ingérence semble très limité, comme si la volonté initiale d'Eru avait laissé, au fil des âges, une place croissante à la responsabilité et l'autonomie des Hommes, attestant en quelque sorte la thèse que « Dieu est mort ».

Les jeux ne sont donc pas joués. Pourtant, l'intrigue est parsemée de signes, que l'on peut interpréter à la fois comme un encouragement des héros, un « coup de pouce » des Valar et une annonce du destin. Les rêves prémonitoires de Faramir et Boromir, par exemple, dévoilent le salut et poussent à l'action tout à la fois. Les Pierres de voyance (Palantiri) et le miroir de Galadriel laissent entrevoir, à qui sait les maîtriser, des futurs possibles. Autre exemple, les fleurs d'une plante grimpante forment une couronne illuminée d'or, sur la tête d'une vieille statue au carrefour de l'Ithilien, lors du passage de Frodon et Sam, annonçant la victoire et le retour du roi. Un peu plus tard, après l'épisode de la prise de la flotte corsaire, Legolas perçoit un changement de direction dans les vents du destin, qui s'avérera un élément décisif de la victoire, privant les orques de pénombre et amenant les renforts embarqués du Lebennin à point nommé. _« Haut la barbe, fils de Durïn ! fit-il. Car il est dit:_ _Souvent naît l'espoir quand tout est perdu. Mais il n'osa pas dire quel espoir il voyait de loin. »12_. Le légendaire tolkiennien est truffé de prophéties petites et grandes (les prédictions de Malbeth le voyant dunadan, le reforgeage de Narsil/Anduril, etc.) qui renforcent l'emprise de la destinée, sans réduire la liberté ou le mérite individuels.

Pourtant le destin ne semble pas mener à une finalité précise, mais plutôt à une potentialité, remise entre les mains des humains au début du 4ème âge, de façon collective. Ilúvatar a annoncé : _"Ceux-là aussi découvriront en leur temps que tout ce qu'ils font ne contribue en fin de compte qu'à la gloire de mon œuvre."13_ mais il n'a révélé ses intentions à personne.

Et les deux races anciennes, Elfes et Nains, débattent de ce qui pourrait en sortir :

 _Gimli: "Il en est toujours ainsi dans les entreprises des Hommes. Il y a un gel au printemps ou une brûlure en été, et ils ne répondent pas à ce qu'ils promettaient._

 _\- Il est rare toutefois qu'ils manquent à semer, dit Legolas. Et cette semence demeurera dans la poussière et ne pourrira que pour germer à nouveau en des temps et des lieux imprévus. Les exploits des Hommes dureront plus longtemps que nous, Gimli_

 _\- Pour ne finir qu'en possibilités manquées, je suppose, dit le nain._

 _\- À cela, les Elfes ne connaissent pas la réponse, dit Legolas."14_

Le futur est laissé explicitement ouvert, sans l'ombre d'un quelconque destin.

 **Notes**

1 _"Comme tu es tombé du ciel hêylêl (astre brillant), fils de l'aurore ! Comme tu as été renversé jusqu'à terre, dompteur des nations ! Tu disais en ton cœur : "Je monterai au ciel, au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu j'érigerai mon trône, je m'assiérai sur la montagne du rendez-vous, dans les profondeurs du Nord. Je monterai sur les hauteurs des nuées, je serai l'égal du Très-Haut."_ La Bible, texte hébraïque traduit par les membres du Rabbinat Français sous la direction du Grand-Rabbin Zadoc Kahn, édition 1994, page 774

2 Livre de la Genèse, chapitres I & II

3 « _Puis je vis un grand trône blanc, et celui qui y était assis. La terre et le ciel s'enfuirent de devant sa face, et leur place ne se retrouva plus. Je vis aussi les morts, grands et petits, qui se tenaient devant Dieu, et les livres furent ouverts. On ouvrit aussi un autre livre, celui qui est le livre de vie. Et les morts furent jugés selon leurs œuvres, d'après ce qui était écrit dans les livres. »_ Nouveau Testament, Apocalypse, Livre de la révélation de St Jean

4 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

5 Le Silmarillion, Ainulindalë. Les Ainur sont les anges mineurs de la cosmologie de Tolkien. Melkor est le plus grand des anges majeurs.

6 Un Vala, des Valar : les « Puissants », équivalents des Anges majeurs dans la cosmologie de Tolkien : les créatures les plus exaltées, engendrées par la pensée du Créateur, et auxquelles il confie de mettre le monde en œuvre.

7 Le Vala des eaux. Turgon est un roi Elfe, Tuor et Eärendil sont des héros.

8 _"But behold!" said he, "in the armour of Fate (as the Children of Earth name it) there is ever a rift, and in the walls of Doom a breach, until the full-making, which ye call the End. So it shall be while I endure, a secret voice that gainsayeth, and a light where darkness was decreed. Therefore, though in the days of this darkness I seem to oppose the will of my brethren, the Lords of the West, that is my part among them, to which I was appointed ere the making of the World. Yet Doom is strong, and the shadow of the Enemy lengthens, and I am diminished, until in Middle-earth I am become now no more than a secret whisper. The waters that run westward wither, and their springs are poisoned, and my power withdraws from the land, for Elves and Men grow blind and deaf to me because of the might of Melkor. And now the Curse of Mandos hastens to its fulfilment, and all the works of the Noldor shall perish, and every hope which they build shall crumble. The last hope alone is left, the hope that they have not look and have not prepared. And that hope lieth in thee, for so I have chosen._ " Contes et légendes inachevés, I, 1, De Tuor et de sa venue à Gondolin

9 _Oft evil will shall evil mar._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, LivreIII Chapitre Onze - Le Palantir

10 _A traitor may betray himself and do good that he does not intend._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Quatre – Le siège de Gondor.

11 _Well, well, he is gone, said Gandalf, We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither him nor Sauron have foreseen._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre II, Chapitre Deux - Le conseil d'Elrond.

12 _Up with your beard, Durin's son, he said, For thus is it spoken: Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn!_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, LivreV Chapitre Neuf – La dernière délibération

13 _Ilúvatar (…) said "These too in their time shall find that all that they do redounds at the end only to the glory of my work."_ Le Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion Chapitre Un – Au commencement des jours.

14 _It is ever so with the things that Men begin: there is a frost in Spring or a blight in Summer, and they fail of their promise. Yet seldom do they fail of their seed, sail Legolas. And that will lie in the dust and rot to spring up again in times and places unlooked-for. The deeds of Men will outlast us, Gimli. – And yet come to naught in the end but might-have-beens, I guess, said the Dwarf. - To that the Elves know not the answer, said Legolas_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, LivreV Chapitre Neuf – La dernière délibération


	3. Prédestination et destinée individuelle

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Prédestination et destinée individuelle

Dans la perspective existentialiste1, l'Homme est condamné à être libre, sans quoi il reste prostré devant l'absence de dieu, ou esclave des conventions établies pour masquer ce néant. Bien sûr des _contingences_ de toutes sortes pèsent sur lui (politiques, temporelles, géographiques, sociales, culturelles, familiales, économiques, sexuelles, etc.) mais aucune de ces influences ne doit être considérée comme définitivement déterminante. L'Homme doit faire quelque chose de ces contraintes, ou en dépit de ces contingences.

Dans l'univers chrétien, la faute originelle2 pèse sur l'Homme et particulièrement sur la Femme. Pourtant, la rédemption de l'âme est accessible à chacun, grâce à l'aide des saints, à l'obéissance à l'église et la mansuétude du Créateur. Bien que Dieu, omniscient, connaisse la fin de toute chose, et que sa volonté soit inévitable - _«C'est moi, le Seigneur, qui le déclare. Vous êtes dans ma main comme l'argile dans la main du potier.»3_ \- le croyant est encouragé à gagner ici-bas sa vie éternelle.

En Terre du Milieu, la lutte du Bien contre le Mal ne se veut pas manichéenne. _« Rien n'est mauvais au début. Même Sauron ne l'était pas ! »4,_ enseigne Elrond. Cela se vérifie pour tous les suppôts du Mal : Melkor, Sauron, Saroumane, Gollum, etc. Par conséquent la rédemption est elle aussi possible. Par exemple, Boromir succombe mais se rachète, quoiqu'au prix de sa vie.

Turin Turambar, héros du premier âge dont le nom Quenya signifie précisément « Maitre du destin », se trouve englué dans une malédiction qui l'amène à transgresser les tabous les plus forts et partagés du genre humain : voler la promise de l'ami, meurtre, inceste, etc. Ce héros maudit voit tous ses choix tournés en infamies, qui ne se terminent qu'avec le dernier péché : le suicide. En contrepartie, son cousin Tuor, un héros lui aussi, bénéficie d'un état de grâce prolongé, qui amènera in fine le salut pour les Elfes et les Hommes.

Les actions d'éclat, bien qu'héroïques, ne forment qu'un épisode dans la trame de la lutte contre le mal. Comme le dit Gandalf : _« Le commencement est une revendication trop grande pour quiconque, et tout héros ne joue qu'un petit rôle dans les grandes actions. »5_ Il arrive parfois que les exploits du héros s'avèrent sans lendemain : _«Quoi qu'il puisse advenir après, les grands exploits ne perdent rien de leur valeur, dit Legolas. »6_ Le héros modeste Frodon, sur qui repose le fardeau, est préparé par des épreuves allant crescendo, se trouve accompagné de bout en bout, et sauvé de la catastrophe par l'abnégation de Sam.

Les héros glorieux, quant à eux, engagent tout leur peuple, pour le meilleur et plus souvent pour le pire, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont rois. Ainsi Turgon escamote toute sa suite au fond d'une gorge introuvable, pour des siècles. Feänor précipite tout un peuple dans une révolte désespérée. Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, les faiblesses de Denethor et de Theoden font chanceler leurs peuples. A l'inverse, le semi-Elfe Eärendil renverse le destin au nom des Elfes et des Hommes. Legolas, Gimli et les jeunes hobbits portent témoignage et représentent les leurs dans la geste héroïque. L'action d'un héros digne, même obscur, engage toute sa parentèle, comme en existentialisme les actes engagent tout le genre humain.

Le héros, dans ces conditions, quoique libre, ne serait pas autre chose que l'expression transitoire d'un destin supérieur. Ce thème fait même la conclusion du Hobbit : _« Vous n'allez pas douter d'une prophétie sous prétexte que vous avez contribué à son accomplissement ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que toutes vos aventures et vos évasions ont été le résultat d'une pure chance à votre seul bénéfice ? Vous êtes une personne très bien, monsieur Baggins, et je vous aime beaucoup, mais vous n'êtes, après tout, qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde ! »7_ Et pourtant Bilbon est « le » découvreur d'anneau et porteur de chance !

Ainsi l'ambivalence de la liberté individuelle servant le destin collectif grâce au courage personnel, persiste tout au long de l'œuvre. Heureusement, le héros reste libre de s'appuyer sur sa foi, sa réflexion, ou toute autre vertu. _« Laissez-moi réfléchir ! dit Aragorn. Puissé-je faire maintenant un bon choix et changer le sort néfaste de ce malheureux jour ! »8_ Ou comme le dit Hama à la porte de Meduseld : _« Dans le doute, un Homme de valeur s'en remet à sa propre sagesse. »9_

 **Notes**

1 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

2 Livre de la Genèse, chapitres 2 et 3

3 Livre de Jérémie chapitre 18

4 _For nothing is evil in the beginning: even Sauron was not so._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre II Chapitre Deux – Le conseil d'Elrond

5 _(…) starting is too great a claim for any, and that only a small part is played by great deeds by any hero_. Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre deux – Le conseil d'Elrond.

6 _Follow what may, great deeds are not lessened in worth._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, LivreV Chapitre neuf – La dernière délibération

7 _Surely you don't disbelieve the prophecies because you helped bring them about? You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck, just for your sole benefit? You're a very fine person, Mr. Baggins, and I'm very fond of you, but you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world, after all._ Le hobbit, Chapitre Dix-neuf - La dernière étape

8 _Let me think! said Aragorn._ _And now may I make the right choice and change the evil fate of this unhappy day!_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre III Chapitre un – Le départ de Boromir

9 _Yet in doubt, a man of worth will trust in his own wisdom._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, Livre III Chapitre six – Le roi du château d'or


	4. Le devoir

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Le devoir

Dans une perspective existentialiste1, le devoir humain consiste à prendre sa destinée en main, faire ses choix pour se définir, et assumer sa liberté. Cette position humaniste s'oppose radicalement au devoir religieux, fixé de façon exogène à l'Homme.

En effet, le devoir du chrétien consiste à plaire à Dieu, bien sûr en respectant les commandements2, mais aussi en nourrissant sa foi par la parole de Dieu, en s'appropriant les valeurs et vertus chrétiennes3 et en portant cette parole vis-à-vis de ses pairs4.

En Terre du Milieu, l'on peine à identifier une quelconque forme de credo ou de précepte – au sens large d'une formulation explicite d'« obligations » ou de « guides ». Bien sûr, cela n'empêche pas Gandalf de semer conseils et préceptes tout au long du roman. Mais cela nous conduit à rechercher l'expression du devoir, dans les actions individuelles des personnages.

Le trait commun aux héros comme aux obscurs figurants, semble être la dignité, le devoir de se comporter de façon décente, c'est-à-dire conforme à l'honneur - le respect de la vie, de la parole donnée, la modération, la solidarité avec la famille ou le clan, qui donnent un sens à sa vie, souvent en la dédiant aux autres. Par exemple cette conversation entre Elrond et Gimli illustre à la fois les valeurs de loyauté et de mansuétude :

 _« - Déloyal est qui dirait adieu quand la route s'assombrit, dit Gimli._

 _\- Peut-être, dit Elrond, mais que ne jure pas de marcher dans les ténèbres qui n'a pas vu la tombée de la nuit._

 _\- Pourtant parole donnée peut fortifier cœur tremblant, dit Gimli. »_

 _Ou le briser, dit Elrond. »5_

Au sein des sociétés « médiévales » que sont Rohan et Gondor, le devoir se contracte via une relation Féal-Suzerain. Les maréchaux de la Marche, chefs des unités tactiques Eored, sont invariablement de grands seigneurs auxquels sont confiées des terres, probablement avec les prérogatives juridiques qui s'y attachent. Merry prête serment devant Theoden comme un vassal. De même Pippin prend du service auprès du Seigneur de la Tour de Garde, sur la base d'un serment de fidélité. Dans ce contexte, le devoir se définit donc d'abord, comme le respect de la parole donnée.

Bien sûr chaque individu s'impose de surcroît, comme devoir, bien des obligations non formulées, qui relèvent soit de son besoin profond, soit des contingences enseignées par la société qui l'a vu grandir : protéger ses proches, défendre son honneur, etc.

Le devoir que s'impose Frodon à Fondcombe apparait comme un choix assumé – il mesure pleinement la haine des cavaliers noirs, la douleur subie, le risque encouru et l'attrait maléfique de l'Anneau. Sans fanfaronnade et avec lucidité, le hobbit choisit librement le fardeau – d'autant plus librement que le conseil est loin du consensus pour désigner un porteur.

Mais Frodon semble surtout inspiré par l'amour qu'il porte aux siens et à la Comté. Il n'est mû ni par un besoin impérieux de réalisation personnelle, ni par le respect scrupuleux de la volonté du créateur – volonté d'ailleurs informulée. Il se laisse guider par un sentiment humain – mettons hobbitique – une sorte de sacrifice par amour raisonné. Si l'on suppose que Frodon échappe encore à l'emprise maléfique de l'Anneau, et reste donc maître de lui, capable de s'en séparer, il nous faut conclure qu'il s'agit d'un devoir supérieur, d'une démarche vertueuse consentie par humanité.

Le cas des Dunedain d'Arnor, avec leur abnégation surhumaine, est plus étrange. Par quel mécanisme quelques milliers de personnes peuvent-elles, avec une grande cohésion, s'exiler dans les reculées sauvages des terres où elles régnaient en seigneurs, puis se faire pour mille ans, les défenseurs furtifs mais mortellement efficaces, des villages et des routes ? Seul un ordre religieux, porté par un idéal en partie messianique et monastique, peut perdurer ainsi dans un devoir d'une telle ampleur, avec son credo (la prédiction de Malbeth), un idéal entretenu par l'espoir (la renaissance de la lignée d'Isildur), et également une organisation assurant tant la sécurité – le secret des rôdeurs du nord – que l'éducation de la génération suivante.

Même à l'échelle d'un peuple, le devoir est donc soutenu par la foi, c'est-à-dire par l'espoir.

 **Notes**

1 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

2 Ecclésiaste 12:13

3 _« Maintenant donc ces trois choses demeurent: la foi, l'espérance, la charité. Mais la plus grande de ces choses, c'est la charité._ » Corinthiens chapitre 13

4 _« Tout pouvoir m'a été donné dans le ciel et sur la terre. Allez, faites de toutes les nations des disciples, les baptisant au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, et enseignez-leur à observer tout ce que je vous ai prescrit. Et voici, je suis avec vous tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin du monde. »_ Mathieu, 28

5 _Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens, said Gimli. - Maybe, said Elrond, but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall. - Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart, said Gimli. - Or break it, said Elrond._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre II Chapitre Trois – L'Anneau prend le chemin du Sud


	5. La tentation

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

La tentation

Dans la tradition chrétienne, la tentation est personnifiée par le Diable1, qui essaie sans cesse de détourner le chrétien de la parole et des commandements de Dieu, en jouant sur la gamme entière des penchants de l'humanité, et le pousser au péché, c'est-à-dire à la fois la désobéissance et la dégradation.

La tentation, ou disons la pente naturelle de l'être humain, vue par l'existentialisme, pourrait résider dans la _mauvaise foi2_ , c'est-à-dire sa propension à se réfugier dans les conventions ou les fausses contraintes, pour expliquer que les circonstances ou les convenances réduisent à rien son champ de liberté.

Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, la tentation prend différentes formes, tantôt l'attirance pour la facilité - laxisme évitant la responsabilité personnelle, paresse face à l'action difficile - tantôt l'opportunité d'appropriation de pouvoir.

La tentation est l'un des thèmes majeurs du Seigneur des anneaux, à travers bien sûr la corruption exercée par le maitre-Anneau de Sauron. Son influence sournoise flatte les faiblesses et tout particulièrement le désir de puissance, contraignant chacun à trahir son propre engagement. Lorsque l'Anneau lui est proposé, Gandalf s'exclame : _« Avec ce pouvoir, j'en aurais un trop grand et trop terrible. Et sur moi l'Anneau gagnerait un pouvoir encore plus grand et plus mortel. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et son visage était éclairé par un feu intérieur. Ne me tentez pas ! Car je ne souhaite pas devenir semblable au Seigneur Ténébreux lui-même. Pourtant le chemin de l'Anneau vers mon cœur passe par la pitié, la pitié pour la faiblesse et le désir de la force pour faire le bien. Ne me tentez pas ! (…) »3_ Elrond et Galadriel montrent la même défiance, refusant de brandir cette arme traîtresse. Car le désir qu'en a le cœur conduit à la dépossession complète de soi-même : _« (...) il ne pouvait frapper cet être couché dans la poussière, abandonné, délabré, totalement misérable. Lui-même, encore qu'un petit moment seulement, avait porté l'Anneau, et maintenant il devinait vaguement l'angoisse de l'esprit et du corps racornis de Gollum, asservis par cet Anneau, incapables de jamais retrouver la paix et le soulagement dans la vie. »4_

L'Anneau semble anéantir tout autre aspect de la personnalité, et exacerbe le désir de puissance et de domination. Dans les écrits de Tolkien, la puissance a un dangereux attrait, même lorsqu'elle est destinée à servir la vertu (perspective chrétienne), et a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agit de définir sa propre morale (perspective de Nietzsche). Car le désir de pouvoir est la quintessence de l'oppression : _«… la seule mesure qu'il (Sauron) connaisse est le désir, le désir du pouvoir, et c'est ainsi qu'il juge tous les cœurs. »5_

A l'inverse du désir de puissance, il y a la tentation de se dérober aux responsabilités. Face à cette peur de l'action difficile, le magicien se montre très ferme :

 _«- J'aurais bien voulu que cela n'eût pas à se passer de mon temps, dit Frodon._

 _\- Comme tous ceux qui vivent pour voir de tels temps, dit Gandalf. Mais la décision ne leur appartient pas. Tout ce que nous avons à décider, c'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est donné. »6_

Au moment de reprendre le fardeau, la tentation se fait immense, et le héros doit s'imposer en dépit du personnage : « _Une grande peur l'envahit, comme dans l'attente d'une condamnation qu'il avait depuis longtemps prévue et dont il espérait vainement qu'après tout elle ne serait jamais prononcée. Un désir irrésistible de se reposer et de demeurer en paix au côté de Bilbon à Fondcombe emplissait son cœur. Enfin, par un grand effort, il parla, étonné d'entendre ses propres mots, comme si quelque autre volonté se servît de sa petite voix: - J'emporterai l'Anneau, dit-il, encore que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. Elrond leva les yeux vers lui, et Frodon se sentit le cœur transpercé par l'acuité de son regard. - Si je comprends bien tout ce que j'ai entendu, dit-il, je pense que cette tâche vous est dévolue, Frodon, et que si vous n'en trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le trouvera. »7_

Même Gildor, proche de son départ des Terres du Milieu, rappelle que la tentation de fuir sa responsabilité est vouée à l'échec : _« Le vaste monde vous entoure de tous côtés. Vous pouvez vous enclore, mais vous ne pouvez éternellement le tenir en dehors de vos clôtures. »8_

Il semble que la facilité à se laisser tenter, soit un trait humain prévu de longue date : « Ilúvatar savait que les Humains, jetés entre les puissances qui agitaient le monde, s'égareraient souvent et n'useraient pas toujours harmonieusement de leurs dons. »9

Et donc, à leur arrivée en Lorien, Galadriel impose une épreuve de fidélité aux membres de la communauté, qui en discutent avant le coucher :

 _« - Pourquoi avez-vous rougi, Sam? Demanda Pippin. Vous avez vite flanché. Tout le monde aurait cru que vous aviez la conscience coupable. J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de pire qu'un vilain projet de me voler une de mes couvertures !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à pareille chose, répondit Sam, qui n'avait pas l'humeur à la plaisanterie. Si vous tenez à le savoir, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien sur moi, et je n'aimais pas ça. Elle semblait regarder à l'intérieur de moi et me demander ce que je ferais si elle me donnait la chance de m'envoler vers chez nous dans la Comté pour y trouver un gentil petit trou avec un bout de jardin à moi. (…) le choix entre une ombre redoutable qui se trouvait devant lui et quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment. »10_

Bien sûr l'épreuve était proportionnée aux ambitions égoïstes des uns et des autres. Certains tairont quel vœu s'est imposé à eux, qu'il exprime une soumission à la « mauvaise foi » existentialiste, ou un penchant dominateur voilé de nobles intentions.

 **Notes**

1 _«_ _Alors Jésus fut emmené par l'Esprit dans le désert, pour être tenté par le diable. 2 Après avoir jeûné quarante jours et quarante nuits, il eut faim. 3 Le tentateur, s'étant approché, lui dit : Si tu es Fils de Dieu, ordonne que ces pierres deviennent des pains. 4 Jésus répondit : Il est écrit : L'homme ne vivra pas de pain seulement, mais de toute parole qui sort de la bouche de Dieu. 5 Le diable le transporta dans la ville sainte, le plaça sur le haut du temple, 6 et lui dit : Si tu es Fils de Dieu, jette-toi en bas. Car il est écrit : Il donnera des ordres à ses anges à ton sujet. Et ils te porteront sur les mains, De peur que ton pied ne heurte contre une pierre. 7 Jésus lui dit : Il est aussi écrit : Tu ne tenteras point le Seigneur, ton Dieu. 8 Le diable le transporta encore sur une montagne très élevée, lui montra tous les royaumes du monde et leur gloire, 9 et lui dit : Je te donnerai toutes ces choses, si tu te prosternes et m'adores. 10 Jésus lui dit : Retire-toi, Satan ! Car il est écrit : Tu adoreras le Seigneur, ton Dieu, et tu le serviras lui seul. 11 Alors le diable le laissa. Et voici, des anges vinrent auprès de Jésus, et le servaient. »_ Mathieu 4

2 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

3 _With that power, I should have power too great and terrible. And over me the Ring would gain a power still greater and more deadly. His eyes flashed and his face was lit as by a fire within. Do not tempt me! For I do not wish to become like the dark Lord himself. Yet the way of the Ring to my heart is by pity, pity for weakness and the desire of strength to do good. Do not tempt me! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe, unused. The wish to wield it would be too great for my strength. I shall have such need of it. Great perils lie before me._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre I Chapitre Deux – L'Ombre du passé.

4 _(...) he could not strike this thing lying in the dust, forlorn, ruinous, utterly wretched. He himself, though only a little while, had borne the Ring, and now dimly he guessed the agony of Gollum's shrivelled mind and body, enslaved to that Ring, unable to find peace or relief in life again. But Sam had no words to express what he felt._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Livre 6, Chapitre Trois – La Montagne du Destin

5 _But the only measure that he knows is desire, desire for power._ _And so he judges all hearts._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre II Chapitre Deux – Le conseil d'Elrond

6 _I wish it need not have happened in my time, said Frodo. So do I, Said Gandalf, and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre I Chapitre Deux – L'Ombre du passé.

7 _A great dread fell on him, as he was waiting the pronouncement of some doom that he had long foreseen and vainly hoped might after all never be spoken. An overwhelming longing to rest and remain at peace by Bilbo's side in Rivendell filled all his heart. At last with an effort he spoke, and wondered to hear his own words, as if some other will was using his small voice. "I will take the Ring, he said, though I do not know the way." Elrond raised his eyes and looked at him, and Frodo felt his heart pierced by the sudden keenness of the glance. "If I understand aright all I have heard, he said, I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo. And if you do not find a way, no one will."_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre Deux - Le conseil d'Elrond

8 _The wide world is all about you. You can fence yourself in, but you cannot forever fence it out._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau Livre I Chapitre Trois – Trois font de la compagnie.

9 _Ilúvatar knew that Men, being set amid the turmoils of the powers of the world, would stray often, and would not use their gifts in harmony._ Le Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion Chapitre Un – Au commencement des jours.

10 _What did you blush for, Sam, Said Pippin. You soon broke down. Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience. I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal one of my blankets. "I never thought no such thing," answered Sam, in no mood for jest. If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with – with a bit of garden of my own. (...) the choice between a shadow full of fear that lay ahead and something that he greatly desired._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre Sept – Le miroir de Galadriel


	6. La Morale, le Bien et le Mal

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

La morale, le bien et le mal

Saint Thomas d'Aquin1 avançait qu'une « loi naturelle » réunit les êtres humains autour de quelques valeurs universelles, sans distinction de cultures ou de lois formelles. Ces valeurs, que l'on formulerait peut-être aujourd'hui comme le respect de la vie, la liberté, la justice, la solidarité, etc. prennent évidemment tout leur sens dans un contexte de groupe social, pour établir une limite entre bien et mal. La plus ancienne expression de la « loi révélée » - le décalogue2 - trouverait son fondement dans cette loi naturelle. Cependant la doctrine chrétienne ne se veut pas figée autour du respect mécanique du commandement de plaire à Dieu, mais invite chacun à questionner et cultiver sa conscience, c'est-à-dire exercer son libre arbitre à interpréter en pratique ces valeurs morales suggérées comme universelles.

De leur côté, les existentialistes réfutent qu'il existe une base objective, et donc partageable, aux décisions morales. Par conséquent il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. L'Homme ne peut s'appuyer sur une référence absolue et doit choisir ses propres valeurs, donnant ainsi un sens à sa vie. Dans cette optique, le seul jugement valable sur les actes humains ne concerne pas leur valeur, mais leur authenticité. Invoquer une morale préétablie, s'abriter derrière les conventions ou l'opinion des autres, n'est que la «mauvaise foi». Cette liberté absolue n'est pas la possibilité de faire n'importe quoi sans se préoccuper des conséquences, mais le devoir d'assumer ses actes comme un modèle pour l'humanité toute entière.3

Quelle morale Tolkien met-il en scène dans ses œuvres ? La guerre de l'Anneau a d'indiscutables allures de conflit entre le bien et le mal. Pour désigner les peuples qui s'opposent au mal, Tolkien a opté pour l'expression « les peuples libres ». Les races honnies telles que les orques, trolls ou gobelins, sont intrinsèquement, entièrement sous l'emprise du mal. Les peuples libres se caractérisent non pas par le respect des règles édictées par Dieu, mais surtout par le libre arbitre.

Les Elfes, les Nains et les Hommes font partie des Peuples Libres : chacune de ces races a montré, dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, qu'elle pouvait se comporter avec noblesse, ou sombrer dans le crime. Même les Ents n'y échappent pas, puisque certains tournent mal et deviennent « arbresques » au cœur sombre. Seuls les hobbits semblent exempts de crime à grande échelle !

L'histoire des peuples et des royaumes de Terre du Milieu est jalonnée d'épisodes révélateurs des vices humains, nains ou elfiques. La Lutte Fratricide est une catastrophe mêlant ambition personnelle et idéologie impérialiste du Gondor4. Les nains de Nogrod assaillent Doriath par avidité5, déclenchant le cycle sans fin des vengeances entre Sindar et Nains. La compétition des peuples ne distingue pas nécessairement le bien du mal. Par exemple les Rohirrim chassent les Dunéens de la Westmarch6, alimentant une haine tenace - Mais l'épisode de la Guerre de l'Anneau identifie clairement au lecteur, quels sont les tout derniers bastions du bien et de la liberté, face à tous les autres.

User de la liberté implique donc le doute, l'erreur possible et suppose la responsabilité. Lorsque Gandalf conseille : _« Nombreux sont ceux qui vivent et qui méritent la mort. Et certains qui meurent méritent la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur donner ? Alors, ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser la mort en jugement. »7,_ il prône à la fois la responsabilité comme posture individuelle et le respect de la vie comme valeur partagée.

Dans les étendues herbeuses du Rohan, Aragorn lance à Eomer : _« Le bien et le mal n'ont pas changé ces dernières années. Pas plus qu'ils ne sont telle chose chez les Elfes et les Nains, et telle autre chez les Hommes. C'est à chacun qu'il revient de les discerner aussi bien dans la Forêt d'Or que dans sa propre maison. »8_ Aragorn demande que le Maréchal de la Marche dépasse la contingence des lois formelles, au nom de sa responsabilité individuelle. Outre la notion de valeur universelle, partagée par les « êtres de bonne volonté », on retrouve ici le thème du doute dans l'esprit de l'Homme digne et responsable. Le héros effectue généralement un choix conscient, même si son engagement est guidé par sa culture ou la solidarité tribale. Le sacrifice du héros bravant maint danger ne peut se réduire au seul respect des règles d'honneur et de la tradition ou à une tentative de forcer le destin – il est aussi choix délibéré parmi de nombreuses postures possibles.

Quant au mal, il se traduit en Terre du Milieu par la volonté de domination, l'asservissement de la création, qui conduisent à la laideur, à la dénaturation puis à la destruction de la vie. Cette gradation s'illustre de façon continue depuis le comportement vil du « Patron » Lotho Sackville-Baggins, dit « La Pustule »9, jusqu'aux crimes de Saroumane – abattage aveugle des forêts, asservissement des Dunéens, guerre de conquête, croisement de la race des Hommes avec celle des Orques, massacre des populations civiles du Rohan, etc.

Les êtres mauvais semblent effectivement faire leurs choix indépendamment de la morale. Bien sûr il ne s'agit pas d'une réflexion responsable, mais d'instincts dominateurs ou sanguinaires débridés, tant pour les chefs de guerre que pour les troupiers. Les maléfiques anonymes sont à la fois prédisposés à la cruauté – rappelons-nous le débat culinaire sur la meilleure façon de cuire le Nain !10 – et contraints d'obéir par le pouvoir qui les opprime (les orques par leurs capitaines, ceux-ci par les Nazgûls, ces derniers pas Sauron lui-même). Le mal gouverne par la peur : _« le pouvoir de Sauron est encore moindre que ce que lui prête la peur. »11_

Les Hommes, en particulier, sont pervertis par la peur de la mort, ce qui mena le dernier roi de Numenor à assaillir les Terres Immortelles, car Sauron lui avait fait croire que l'immortalité était attachée à ces terres.12

Dans ces conditions, il ne s'agit pas véritablement d'un choix, tant l'oppresseur est lui-même esclave de ses maitres, de sa peur, de sa haine, de sa cruauté, etc. Les forces du mal, orques, gobelins, trolls et peuples libres assujettis, subissent à la fois la contingence de l'oppression totalitaire et de leurs instincts.

Tolkien pose une limite très clairement lisible entre les "peuples libres asservis" (les Suderons et Orientaux par exemple) et les représentants intrinsèques du mal. Les créatures les plus profondément ancrées dans le mal, sont physiquement reconnaissables par leur laideur. Tout en l'orque transpire l'ordure et le vice. Gollum est marqué dans sa chair lui aussi. Les complices de Bill Fougeron à Bree ont les _« yeux obliques »_ et le _« visage olivâtre »._ Même Saroumane extériorise son changement intérieur en dérivant du blanc au _"multicolore"._ Cette distinction visuelle, sans doute un peu manichéenne, semble désigner les peuples libres comme les seuls capables de rédemption.

En effet, même au cœur de la bataille, Tolkien nous rappelle que l'ennemi, l'homme, n'est pas nécessairement le mal intrinsèque. Sam en Ithilien en fait la douloureuse expérience : _« Soudain, un homme tomba (…) et déboula, fracassant les frêles arbustes, presque jusque sur eux. (…) il resta face contre terre, des plumes de flèches vertes saillant de son cou sous un col doré. (...) Ce fut la première vision que Sam eut de la bataille des Hommes contre les Hommes, et elle ne lui plut guère. Il fut heureux de ne pas voir le visage mort. Il se demanda comment s'appelait l'homme et d'où il venait, s'il avait vraiment le cœur mauvais ou quelles menaces ou mensonges l'avaient entraîné dans la longue marche hors de son pays, et s'il n'aurait pas vraiment préféré y rester en paix, tout cela en un éclair de pensée. »13_

Le bien et le mal s'opposent donc dans la Guerre de l'Anneau, par le biais de peuples et d'armées. L'enjeu majeur, la domination des Peuples Libres, s'avère à la fois l'objectif et l'outil de la victoire. Mais cet antagonisme s'exprime également dans l'histoire et la posture de quelques personnages clé.

Bien sûr, cette opposition prend forme dans les deux facettes de Gollum : le Puant (« Stinker ») affecte l'attitude amicale et servile du criminel endurci devant une opportunité inespérée de rédemption. Le Sournois (« Slinker », le furtif) revient à son naturel fureteur et conspirateur. Même chez cet être sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, le salut pourrait être possible, et la tentative de Frodon de l'amender vaut d'être tentée, même si elle est fragile.

Denethor est sujet à une autre forme d'oscillation entre bien et mal. L'intendant du Gondor, _« fier et subtil, plus puissant » au_ dire de Gandalf, est un chef capable et vaillant, qui a prêté serment de maintenir la loi jusqu'au retour du roi. De haute lignée numénoréenne, il souffre cependant d'un grand orgueil, qui l'empêche de reconnaitre Aragorn comme Suzerain. C'est cet orgueil qui le fera chuter, puisqu'il se croira suffisamment armé pour utiliser le Palantir, et se trouvera piégé par Sauron. Denethor ne se soumettra pas, trop noble et fier pour cela, mais il se laissera gagner par le désespoir et sombrera dans la folie à la mort (supposée) de son second fils, lorsque la ruine finale lui apparaitra comme inéluctable.

 **Notes**

1 Traduction de l'œuvre de Saint Thomas d'Aquin .fr/saint_thomas_d_aquin/oeuvres_

2 Les dix commandements sont donnés dans le Pentateuque (Livre de l'Exode (20:2–17) et Deutéronome (5:6–21) ).

3 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946, /hec2015/TEXTES/SARTRE%20L%20existentialisme%20est%20un%

4 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice B

5 Le Silmarillion, Chapitre Vingt Deux - La ruine de Doriath

6 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice B

7 _Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to de_ _al out death in judgement._ _For even the very wise cannot see all ends._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre I Chapitre deux - L'ombre du passé

8 _Good and ill haven't changed since yesteryear. Nor are they one thing among Elves and Dwarves, and another among Men. It is a Man's part to discern them, as much in the Golden Wood as in his own house._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, Livre III Chapitre Deux – Les cavaliers de Rohan

9 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre VI Chapitre Huit - Le nettoyage de la Comté

10 Le Hobbit, Chapitre Deux – Rôti de Mouton

11 _The power of Sauron is still less than fear makes it._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, livre II Chapitre Deux - Le conseil d'Elrond.

12 Le Silmarillion Akkalabeth

13 _Suddenly a man fell, crashing through the slender trees, nearly on top of them. (…) He came to rest in the fern, only a few feet away, face downward, green arrow feathers sticking from his neck below a golden collar. (…) It was Sam's first view of a battle of Men against Men, and he did not like it much. He was glad that he could not see the dead face. He wondered what the man's name was, and where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart, or what lies or threats had let him on the long march from his home, and if he would not really rather have stayed here in peace – all in a flash of thought (…)_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, Livre IV, Chapitre Deux – Herbes et ragoût de lapin


	7. Le sens de la vie

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Le sens de la vie

Pour l'existentialiste1, chaque individu est apte à définir son destin propre, et responsable de s'abstraire des habitudes grégaires de la masse, notamment des valeurs inculquées et de l'attente passive d'un supposé destin. La vie individuelle n'a de sens que celui que se donne chaque personne, dans le temps limité dont il dispose.

A l'opposé, la vie chrétienne a un sens prédéfini en grande partie : la poursuite des volontés de Dieu, à travers le respect des préceptes de l'Eglise2. La liberté accordée à l'être humain est une condition pleinement nécessaire à l'enfer et au paradis. Son enjeu ultime est la vie éternelle.

En Terre du Milieu, les volontés du Créateur ne sont pas explicitées au commun des mortels, ni au commun des immortels, du reste. L'on n'y relève guère de velléité explicite de « plaire à Eru Illuvatar 3» ou de respecter des commandements divins, hormis au sein du Conseil des Valar. Nulle table de la loi n'est mentionnée. Seules les civilisations les plus avancées – Numenor et ses héritiers par exemple - semblent d'ailleurs disposer d'un code de lois formel.

La vie parait bien avoir un sens en Terre du Milieu : il s'agit de mener une existence digne, librement choisie par les enfants d'Illuvatar, en profitant des bonheurs et de la beauté du monde, et en contribuant autant que possible à sa viabilité, chacun suivant sa mesure. Comme le dit Gandalf : _« Il ne nous appartient toutefois pas d'arrêter toutes les marées du monde, mais de faire ce qui est en nous pour le secours des années dans lesquelles nous sommes placés, déracinant le mal dans les champs que nous connaissons, de sorte que ceux qui vivront après nous puissent avoir une terre propre à cultiver. Ce n'est pas à nous de régler le temps qu'ils auront. »4_

En cela l'éthique portée par les écrits de Tolkien, rappelle la posture du héros grec, luttant pour diriger sa vie avec dignité, sans démesure, malgré les épreuves ourdies par les Dieux.

Bien entendu, les inclinations de chaque peuple libre varient. Les Hobbits, par exemple, recherchent les bonheurs simples en restant autant que possible à l'écart des conflits. Le Gondor cultive les arts et le double héritage des Elfes et de Numenor, honorant l'érudition, l'excellence et la grandeur. Le Rohan chérit la liberté des vastes prairies pour son peuple et ses troupeaux.

Les Elfes, quant à eux, paraissent bien souvent ne plus se préoccuper que de la beauté qui reste dans le monde, lorsqu'ils ne s'en sont pas déjà lassés. Car telle est leur nature : _« Que les Quendi soient les plus belles des créatures terrestres, qu'ils possèdent et imaginent et fassent apparaître plus de beauté que tous mes autres Enfants et qu'ils trouvent le plus grand bonheur en ce monde. »5_

Des nains, enfin, nous ne connaissons guère que le clan de Durïn, qui semble par le labeur, poursuivre leur splendeur passée, malgré les nombreux revers subis – invasion de la Moria par le balrog, abandon d'Erebor au Dragon, décimation des sept tribus à la bataille d'Azalnubizar, etc.

Chaque peuple libre a donc ses préférences, mais il semble que tous partagent une morale de solidarité au sein de leur groupe. Et tous, même les hobbits protégés par les rôdeurs, ont conscience que la recherche du bonheur est entachée de la menace perpétuelle émanant des terres sauvages ou du Mordor.

Au niveau individuel, observons le sens de la vie des personnages principaux. Le héros est celui qui met en péril son intérêt immédiat, qui fait libre usage de ses dons au profit d'un proche ou d'une cause supérieure, ce qui lui permet de changer le cours des événements. C'est le cas de Frodon acceptant la charge de l'Anneau, de ses amis qui se dévouent pour lui, d'Aragorn qui passe sa vie en lutte dans les pays sauvages, d'Eowyn qui défend son roi, d'Eomer qui s'oppose au tout-puissant conseiller royal, de Gimli et Legolas qui s'enrôlent pour ne pas abandonner à l'autre l'honneur de s'enrôler seul, de Boromir voyageant vers Imladris en quête de réponses, etc.

Les personnages principaux incarnent souvent les qualités de leur « race » dans leur ensemble. L'engagement héroïque de chacun cristallise le besoin d'honorable accomplissement du genre tout entier, qu'il soit modeste Hobbit, Nain persévérant, vaillant Homme, Elfe épris de beauté ou Dunadan exalté. Mais comment s'en étonner dans cette œuvre modèle de l'Heroic Fantasy ? Le sens de leur vie en Terre du Milieu, leur fonction narrative est l'héroïsme.

Bien sûr, tous les habitants de la Terre du Milieu ne sont pas des héros, mais tous sont appelés à se comporter avec courage, car tel est le péril en cette heure : _« La valeur sans renom sera alors nécessaire car personne ne se rappellera les exploits accomplis dans l'ultime défense de vos demeures. Les exploits ne sont pas moins vaillants pour n'être pas loués. »_ 6

 **Notes**

1 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946,

2 Après avoir constaté la vanité de toute action de l'humain voué à la mort, l'Ecclésiaste recommande in fine : _« Respecte Dieu et obéis à ses commandements. Oui, voilà ce que tous les êtres humains doivent faire »_ La bible, Ecclésiaste 12:13

3 Illuvatar ou Eru, l'Unique en Sindarin. Le dieu Créateur de l'univers dans la cosmologie du Silmarillion.

4 _Yet it is not our part to master all the tides of the world, but to do what is in us for the succour of those years wherein we are set, uprooting the evil in the fields that we know, so that those who live after may have clean earth to till. What weather they shall have is not ours to rule._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V, Chapitre Neuf – La dernière délibération

5 _The Quendi shall be the fairest of all earthly creatures and they shall have and shall conceive and bring forth more beauty than all my Children and they shall have the greater bliss in this world._ Le Silmarillion Quenta Silmarillion Chapitre Un – Au commencement des jours

6 _There will be need of valour without renown, for none shall remember the deeds that are done in the last defense of your homes. Yet the deeds will not be less valiant because they are unpraised._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Livre V, Chapitre Deux - Le passage de la compagnie grise.


	8. La vertu

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

La vertu

La vertu, pour Sartre, semble résider dans l'acceptation de la liberté et de la responsabilité morale1. Pour Nietzsche, elle pourrait être d'abord l'appétence à la puissance et au dépassement perpétuel de l'homme2. Adhérer à telle autre vertu particulière, pour l'existentialisme, relève de l'esthétique individuelle.

Les sept vertus catholiques3 comprennent d'abord les trois vertus théologales - la foi, l'espérance et la charité. La foi est la capacité à croire aux vérités révélées par les prophètes, à commencer par l'existence d'un Dieu unique et la vie éternelle de l'âme.4 L'espérance concerne plus précisément l'espoir en la béatitude, notamment le séjour heureux au paradis.5 La charité, enfin, désigne l'amour surabondant de Dieu pour ses créatures et leur amour pour Dieu et leur prochain.6

Quelles traces des vertus théologales peut-on trouver en Terre du Milieu ? Elles nous paraissent mises en valeur de façon assez diffuse.

La foi, au sens de la croyance dans l'omnipotence et l'omniscience du Créateur, est abordée au travers de l'enseignement des Hauts Elfes. Seuls les Elfes ayant contemplé la lumière – Calaquendi, ce double sens était sans aucun doute prémédité ! – ont été en contact avec les Valar, et ont connaissance de l'Unique. Ils ne semblent pas remettre en cause cet enseignement, qui parait s'imposer naturellement à eux comme une vérité. Mais cette absence de « conflit de foi » chez les Hauts Elfes ne les prémunit en rien contre la déchéance. Puis leur enseignement s'est étendu aux Edain et leurs descendants, les Numenoréens. Leur croyance dans les vérités révélées semble moins assurée, les mensonges de Morgoth et Sauron s'y mêlant de façon croissante, ce qui aboutira à la submersion de leur continent. Les autres peuplades semblent révérer un panthéon dans lequel on reconnait parfois les Valar (les nains vénèrent Mahal, etc.)

L'espérance parait l'essence même de la vie droite en Terre du Milieu. Le chapitre « L'espoir » lui est entièrement consacré.

Quant à la charité, elle s'exprime de diverses façons dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Au sens de l'amour, de la comprehension ou du secours porté à la personne, le roman offre de nombreux exemples de solidarité au sein du groupe de Hobbits, puis de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et même parfois envers Gollum, lorsque Frodon ou Sam parviennent à l'apprivoiser.

Au sens du secours apporté aux nécessiteux, le système social des hobbits par exemple, offre un compromis entre propriété de la terre et prise en compte des besoins des plus humbles : cohabitation bon-enfant d'un clientélisme des grands clans tels que les Touque et Brandebouc, d'une propriété moyenne prenant en charge commis et servantes comme chez les Chaumine ou les Maggote, et d'une solidarité familiale étendue, encadrant les anciens et les enfants.

En revanche, aucune forme d'amour de Dieu ne semble évoquée en dehors d'une propension plus ou moins marquée de quelques peuples, à révérer certains aspects de la Création – par exemple le mysticisme des Elfes pour la beauté ou l'amour de la terre de la part des Hobbits.

Les sept vertus catholiques comprennent également les quatre vertus cardinales - la justice, la prudence, la force et la tempérance.7

Quelles sont les vertus cardinales favorites en Terre du Milieu ? Personne ne s'étonnera de la profusion d'exemples, dans notre œuvre d' _Heroic Fantasy_ , éclairant les vertus héroïques, quoique les cataloguer serait évidemment sans fin.

Pour citer un exemple qui les assume toutes, voici le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth, un grand Seigneur du sang de Numenor. Parangon de noblesse, il accorde, au cœur de la bataille du Pelennor, un instant de recueillement au chevet de la dépouille de Theoden, et un autre à la prise en charge efficace des blessés. Plus tard il soutient Aragorn avant même que celui-ci fasse valoir ses droits à la couronne. Courtois et modéré, il incarne le chef naturel, aussi valeureux en temps de guerre que juste en temps de paix. _« C'est un beau seigneur et un grand chef d'hommes, dit Legolas. Si le Gondor a encore de tels caractères en ces jours d'affaiblissement, grande a dû être sa gloire au temps de son essor ! »8_

Gandalf en appelle à la prudence, au sens médiéval du terme : _« Si tous les griefs entre Nains et Elfes doivent être ressortis ici, autant abandonner tout de suite ce Conseil ! »9_

Dans le Hobbit, Dain, au-delà de son sens politique, se soucie de justice lorsqu'il accorde une part du trésor de Smaug aux Hommes de Bard et aux Elfes. Aragorn mêle équité et amour lorsqu'il bannit Beregond pour avoir versé le sang en des lieux consacrés, mais lui accorde de rejoindre la garde de Faramir car le méfait commis avait un but supérieur de préserver la vie contre la folie.

Éowyn, la vierge guerrière, évoque la force de caractère en s'exclamant _« Où la volonté ne manque pas, une voie s'ouvre »10._ Aragorn encore illustre la force morale qui maintient libre _: « Qui ne peut jeter un trésor en cas de nécessité est dans les fers »11._ Aragorn toujours – à tout seigneur tout honneur ! - reprend à son compte la posture du courage par excellence – existentialiste ou chrétien : _« Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux entreprendre que refuser, quand bien même la fin risque d'être sombre. »12_ Même Merry le Hobbit fait dire de lui : _« Il ignore où le mène sa chevauchée. Pourtant s'il le savait, il n'en irait pas moins. »13_

Pour résumer la nécessité du courage, optons pour l'Ancien, un personnage secondaire énonçant de sa façon modeste et terre-à-terre : _« C'est le boulot qu'on ne commence jamais, qu'est le plus long à terminer. »14_ Bon sang ne saurait mentir, puisque son fils Sam, deviendra malgré lui le héros des histoires qui le passionnaient autrefois : _« Mais tu as oublié l'un des personnages principaux, Samsagace l'Intrépide. (…) Et Frodon ne serait pas allé bien loin sans lui, n'est-ce pas, papa ? »15_

De toutes les qualités héroïques en Terre du Milieu, le courage semble bien la vertu maîtresse. Mais ce courage s'alimente des valeurs de solidarité ou d'amour chez les personnages de Tolkien, sans lesquelles il semble vain. L'engagement est donc le trait du Héros de Tolkien, mais son courage est altruiste, d'inspiration chrétienne, plutôt que puissance personnelle ou révolte existentialistes.

Aragorn explique la mission protectrice des Dunedain depuis des siècles : _« (…) nous ne voudrions pas qu'il en fût autrement. Si les gens simples sont exempts de soucis et de peur, ils resteront simples, et nous devons observer le secret pour les maintenir tels. Cela a été la tâche de ceux de ma race, tandis que les années s'étendaient et que l'herbe poussait. »16_ L'institution des rôdeurs du Nord est une sorte de pépinière des vertus qui cultive à chaque génération, le courage et l'abnégation.

Le sacrifice consenti pour les autres contient presque sa propre récompense. _« Il doit souvent en être ainsi, Sam, quand les choses sont en danger : quelqu'un doit y renoncer, les perdre de façon que d'autres puissent les conserver. »17,_ explique Frodon à Sam atterré. D'autant que le Héros a parfois la prémonition du prix exorbitant de son engagement. Halbarad annonce ainsi devant les Chemins des Morts : « C'est là une porte néfaste, et ma mort est inscrite au-delà. J'oserai néanmoins la franchir. »18

 **Notes**

1 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

2 Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra, Prologue _« (…) l'Homme est une chose qui doit être dépassée. C'est-à-dire que l'Homme est un pont et non un terme (…) »_ L'action du surhomme n'est plus conditionnée par une morale théologique ou métaphysique (…) mais par le consentement de son éternel retour.

3 Vertus codifiées dans la théologie scolastique chrétienne depuis le Moyen Âge. Voir en particulier la Somme Théologique de Saint Thomas d'Aquin, ainsi que le premier épître aux Corinthiens de Saint Paul Apôtre : « Maintenant donc, ces trois-là demeurent, la foi (pistis), l'espérance (helpis) et l'amour (ou : charité, agapè) mais l'amour est le plus grand ».

4 Dei Verbum, 5 : _À Dieu qui révèle est due « l'obéissance de la foi », par laquelle l'homme s'en remet tout entier et librement à Dieu dans « un complet hommage d'intelligence et de volonté à Dieu qui révèle » et dans un assentiment volontaire à la révélation qu'il fait._

5 Dei Verbum, 14 et 3 : _« …par la promesse d'une rédemption, il les releva dans l'espérance du salut. »_

6 Dei Verbum, 2 et 14 : _« Dieu, projetant et préparant en la sollicitude de son amour extrême le salut de tout le genre humain, (…) »_

7 _« Quel devoir des vertus fondamentales fit défaut à ces hommes ? De ces vertus, ils mirent au premier rang la prudence qui s'applique à la découverte du vrai et inspire le désir d'une science plus complète au second rang, la justice qui accorde son dû à chacun, ne réclame pas le bien d'autrui, néglige son utilité propre, afin de sauvegarder l'équité entre tous en troisième lieu, la force qui se distingue dans les activités de la guerre et dans la paix, par la grandeur et l'élévation de l'âme, et qui se signale par la vigueur physique au quatrième rang, la tempérance qui observe la mesure et l'ordre en tout ce que nous estimons devoir faire ou dire. »_ Ambroise de Milan, Les devoirs, Livre 1

8 _"This is a fair lord and a great captain of men," said Legolas. If Gondor has such men still in these days of fading, great must have been its glory in the days of its rising!_ _"_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, LivreV Chapitre Neuf – La dernière délibération

9 _If all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves are to be brought up here, we may as well abandon this council._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre Deux – Le conseil d'Elrond

10 _Where will wants not, a way opens._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi. Livre V Chapitre Trois – Le rassemblement de Rohan

11 _One that cannot cast away a treasure at need is in fetters._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours. Livre III Chapitre Neuf – Epaves

12 _There are some things that it is better to begin than to refuse, even though the end may be dark._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours. Livre III Chapitre Deux – Les cavaliers du Rohan

13 _He knows not to what end he if he knew, he still would go on._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours, Livre V, Chapitre Deux - Le passage de la compagnie grise.

14 _It's the job that's never started as takes longest to finish._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre Sept – Le miroir de Galadriel

15 _But you've left out one of the chief characters: Samwise the Stouthearted (…) And Frodo wouldn't have gone far without Sam, would he, dad ?._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours. Livre IV Chapitre Huit – Les escaliers de Cirith Ungol

16 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La communauté de l'Anneau. Livre II Chapitre Deux - Le conseil d'Elrond

17 _It must often be so, Sam, when things are in danger: some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi. Livre VI Chapitre Neuf – Les hâvres gris

18 _This is an evil door, said Halbarad, and my death lies beyond it._ _I will dare to pass it nonetheless._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Deux – Le passage de la Compagnie Grise


	9. L'espoir

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

L'espoir

La liberté existentialiste1 est porteuse d'une _angoisse_. Car il faut choisir, pleinement libre et responsable de son choix, avec le risque d'engager des tiers, voire le genre humain. L'Homme seul et sans aucun espoir d'aide face à son choix (absence de Dieu et de guides), ressent une forme de _délaissement_. En outre il faut choisir, et agir, sans certitude de réussite ( _désespoir_ ). Dans ces conditions, la volonté2, ferme en dépit du désespoir, devient une vertu majeure comme chez Nietzsche.

C'est probablement sur ce point que les postures existentielle et chrétienne s'opposent le plus. L'espoir chrétien, l'une des vertus théologales, est une aspiration vers la béatitude. Cette espérance suppose d'abord la foi3 dans la croyance rassurante en la vie éternelle de l'âme, et la confiance dans le Créateur. La béatitude ou la ferveur d'une vie pleine de sens peuvent éventuellement être atteintes sur Terre, mais surtout au Paradis.

Dans les écrits de Tolkien, l'espoir semble le trait diffus mais omniprésent, partagé par les personnages de bien. Sam est l'optimiste de service qui, parvenu au bout de son espoir, raidit sa volonté pour continuer. Une fois la mission accomplie, il quémande encore quelque effort de la part de Frodon pour se mettre provisoirement à l'abri, même si cela parait ne retarder la mort que de quelques instants. Les jeunes Pippin et Merry, de leur côté, ne voient pas leur bonne humeur longtemps entamée par les épreuves : « ces maux sont réparables, tant sont grandes sa force et sa gaieté. Il n'oubliera pas son chagrin, mais celui-ci n'assombrira pas son cœur et lui enseignera simplement la sagesse. »4. A l'inverse, c'est lorsqu'ils sombrent dans la folie du désespoir que Grima Langue de Serpent (désespoir amoureux) ou Gollum (obsession de l'anneau) s'adonnent au mal sans retour possible.

L'espérance se manifeste également dans la constance des personnages, amenés à résister, sans savoir si l'aide espérée arrivera. Lors de l'épisode de Fort-le-Cor, les défenseurs attendent l'aube du troisième jour. C'est seulement au moment où les défenseurs préparent une dernière sortie désespérée, lorsque leur espoir faiblit et que leur volonté se raffermit à la pensée de la gloire, qu'arrive le secours.

L'espoir se nourrit aussi des « bonnes fortunes » qui jalonnent le périple : Elrond prédit à la compagnie qu'elle recevra de l'aide dans les circonstances les plus inattendues, ce qui se produit en effet (Bombadil, Faramir, etc.).

Bien sûr, l'amour est un puissant moteur d'espérance : Grand-Pas - nommé Estel, l'espoir en Sindarin – garde mussé au cœur, en dépit de la raison, l'espoir de jours moins sombres pour y partager son amour avec Arwen. Gimli quant à lui, sublime sa passion platonique pour la reine Elfe Galadriel, en surpassant ses pères dans des œuvres de beauté. Eowyn perd tout espoir, car son amour pour Aragorn n'est pas partagé.

Certains personnages sont traversés de prémonitions, qui les soutiennent et qu'ils font partager. Par exemple, le message _« Au-delà des ombres, nous nous rencontrerons tous de nouveau !_ »5, peut être pris au premier degré, comme l'espoir de survivre à la prochaine épreuve, ou comme la promesse voilée d'une vie éternelle.

Le héros, isolé en terrain ennemi, est soutenu par le souvenir de ses proches, et peut-être de la certitude que ceux-ci dirigent vers lui leurs pensées d'encouragement et d'espoir. Frodon, au moment où son espoir faiblit dans l'antre d'Arachne, saisit la fiole de Galadriel. Son courage se raffermit à la pensée de la Dame qui combat en pensée à ses côtés, ce qui se matérialise par une lumière vive, qui le sauve de l'ignoble araignée géante.

L'aptitude la plus formidable de Gandalf réside probablement dans sa capacité à redonner l'espoir. Par exemple, pendant le siège de Minas Tirith, le magicien blanc remonte le moral des défenseurs face à la terreur des Nazgûl : « _où qu'il allât, les hommes reprenaient courage et les ombres ailées sortaient du souvenir6_ ». Sans doute l'anneau Narya contribue-t-il à cette faculté, mais ce n'est évidemment pas un hasard, si c'est à Gandalf que Cirdan confia ce trésor : _« Car c'est l'Anneau du Feu et avec lui tu pourras peut-être rallumer le courage d'antan dans les cœurs d'un monde refroidi.7»_

Faute de conserver un peu d'espoir, sinon pour lui-même, du moins pour ses proches, le héros des Terres du Milieu risque de déchoir. Ainsi Denethor, incapable de faire face à ce que la malice de Sauron lui fait prendre pour son échec, sombre dans la folie et s'adonne à des actes indignes « comme les rois païens ». Theoden quant à lui, accablé par les revers de la guerre, se réfugie dans une apathie honteuse.

La chute du héros n'est pas de succomber au combat. Elle est de manquer à son devoir, de faillir à sa parole en se laissant aller au désespoir ou en cédant aux séductions de la tentation. Ainsi Boromir a échappé, en partie par chance, à la chute : _« Il aurait tendis la main vers cette chose, et, la prenant, il serait tombé. Il l'aurait gardée pour son propre compte, et, à son retour, vous n'auriez pas reconnu votre fil.»8,_ affirme Gandalf à Denethor.

 **Notes**

1 Texte de la conférence « L'Existentialisme est un humanisme » de Jean-Paul Sartre, prononcée en 1946.

2 _«Le nom précis pour cette réalité serait la volonté de puissance, ainsi désigné d'après sa structure interne et non à partir de sa nature protéiforme, insaisissable, fluide.»_ Par-delà bien et mal _,_ § 36 F. Nietzsche

3 _«Car c'est par la grâce que vous êtes sauvés, par le moyen de la foi. Et cela ne vient pas de vous, c'est le don de Dieu.»._ Épître aux Éphésiens, Apôtre Paul de Tarse

4 _These evils can be amended, so strong and gay a spirit is in him. His grief he will not forget. But it will not darken his heart, it will teach him wisdom._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Huit – Les maisons de guérison

5 Aragorn prononce ces paroles devant Eowyn, avant de prendre le Chemin des Morts. _Beyond the shadows we may meet again._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Deux – Le passage de la compagnie grise

6 _Wherever he came Men's hearts would lift again, and the winged shadows pass from memory._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Quatre – Le siège de Gondor

7 _For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice B

8 _He would have stretched out his hand to this thing, and taking it he would have fallen. He would have kept it for his own, and when he returned you would not have known your son._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi Livre V Chapitre Quatre – Le siège de Gondor


	10. Existentialisme chrétien en Arda ?

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Un existentialisme chrétien en Terre du Milieu ?

La posture athée parait difficilement compatible avec les influences théologiques qui sous-tendent le Seigneur des Anneaux, même en considérant les récits relatant le premier et second âge1, comme un arrière-plan mythique élaboré par les sociétés elfique et humaine.

Explorons alors une alternative chrétienne à l'existentialisme athée. La démarche de Kierkegaard, par exemple, tente une synthèse entre l'existence de Dieu et la posture humaniste2. Dans cette approche, l'univers est essentiellement paradoxal, à l'image de l'union transcendante de Dieu et de l'humain en la personne du Christ. Rechercher une relation personnelle avec Dieu revêt une valeur supérieure à toute morale normée, et a fortiori à toute tradition instaurée pour la promouvoir, par une structure sociale (église, monachisme, etc.). Suivre les conventions sociales, ou pas, n'est plus qu'un choix esthétique personnel.

Cette approche est-elle applicable en Terre du Milieu ?

Arda est un univers d'équilibres – entre le Créateur unique transcendant et ses créatures, entre les Valar et les « Maïar renégats », entre une vision initiale du monde et les blessures imposées par Morgoth, entre les diverses espèces pensantes et libres qui la peuplent, enfin entre une vision prédestinée du monde, et une fin ouverte, au moins pour une partie de ses créatures. Cet équilibre multiple, cosmique et mythique, nous parait pouvoir être qualifié de paradoxal.

Par ailleurs, la morale élaborée par les peuples libres s'articule autour de la liberté et du courage – individuels et des peuples. Nous disposons de peu d'exemples de spiritualité chez les héros de Tolkien, hormis parfois dans leurs louanges à la beauté et aux Valier qui y président3. Mais force est de constater que leur engagement et leurs valeurs, surpassent le contingent des normes établies : Frodon quitte la Comté, comme autrefois son oncle « Sacquet-le-fou », s'attirant la réprobation des hobbits bien-pensants. Eowyn rejette son rôle assigné de princesse. Grand-Pas brave le fossé entre Elfes et Hommes. Legolas l'Elfe Sinda s'acoquine avec Gimli le Nain, etc.

Enfin la Terre du Milieu – du moins chez les peuples libres mis en scène – semble exempte de culte organisé. Tolkien évite soigneusement tout personnage de prêtre, en tant que dépositaire et promoteur des dogmes et des rites. Une des rares allusions qui ressemblent à un culte est la procession organisée en Numenor, pour gravir le pic sacré du Meneltarma. Le roi, intermédiaire thaumaturgique, y rend grâce aux bienfaits du Créateur. Gandalf mène Aragorn en un « endroit consacré »4 où ils trouvent un rejeton de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Un autre indice nous est donné par les pratiques funéraires que l'on peut supposer grâce aux tombeaux de Rath Dinen à Minas Tirith5, ou aux tertres alignés devant Edoras. Même les quelques allusions aux cultes sombres sont assez furtives, comme dans l'akallabeth6 - le temple de Morgoth sur Numenor - ou à propos du serment des Parjures : _« Quand Sauron revint et reprit sa puissance, Isildur appela les Hommes des Montagnes à remplir leur serment, et ils ne voulurent point : car ils s'étaient prosternés devant Sauron dans les Années Sombres. »7_

Bien sûr il y a les cinq magiciens, envoyés des Valar pour rétablir l'équilibre au sein d'une Terre du Milieu assiégée par un Maïa renégat. En écartant Allatar et Palando dont nous ne savons presque rien, il nous faut constater que Gandalf, Radagast et Saroumane – avant que ce dernier ne tourne mal - font preuve de façons très différentes de mettre en œuvre - sinon d'interprêter - la volonté d'Eru, en dehors de toute structure cultuelle. Ils sont des émissaires agissant par encouragement, non des prophètes vantant Dieu, et encore moins des prêtres.

Gandalf – Mithrandir, le Pèlerin Gris en Sindarin – vagabonde où le besoin le pousse, conseille, guide et incite à l'action. Radagast lutte en soutenant les forces de la nature. Saroumane explore les moyens de puissance, ce qui le perdra. Sa déchéance, lui chef de l'ordre, souligne l'importance capitale de la liberté et de la responsabilité. Le rôle des magiciens semble se borner à éveiller, promouvoir, valoriser et épauler les qualités fondamentales des peuples libres, la liberté et la volonté, dans la tradition des vertus de compassion et d'honneur.

Nous imaginons la posture de Gandalf, porte-parole des peuples libres promu Magicien Blanc au moment critique, comme emblématique des conceptions de Tolkien. Quoique ce dernier ait pu penser de l'existentialisme chrétien, cette thèse nous parait rendre compte des valeurs fondamentales prônées par son héros (son héraut ?).

 **Notes**

1 Le Silmarillion, Ainulindale, Récit de création du monde par un Dieu unique et Le Silmarillion, Akallabeth, submersion de Numenor comme punition divine.

2 Discours édifiants, Miettes philosophiques, Traité du désespoir. Kierkegaard.

3 Valier, f pl : reines des Valar. Varda reine des étoiles, Yavanna dispensatrice de la nature, etc.

4 _"this is an ancient hallow, and ere the kings failed or the Tree withered in the court, a fruit must have been set here."_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre VI Chapitre Cinq – L'Intendant et le Roi

5 Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Les deux Tours. Livre III Chapitre Deux – Les cavaliers de Rohan et Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Sept – Le bûcher de Denethor.

6 Le Silmarillion Akallabeth : passage décrivant la submersion de Numenor.

7 _But when Sauron returned and grew in might again, Isildur summoned the Men of the Mountains to fulfil their oath, and they would not: for they had worshipped Sauron in the Dark Years._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi, Livre V Chapitre Deux – Le passage de la compagnie grise


	11. Créatures d'Existence et d'Essence

**Existentialisme et christianisme en Terre du Milieu.**

 **Chiara Cadrich – Septembre 2017 – V1.7**

Créatures d'essence et d'existence

Les Seigneurs Elfes ont fait, autrefois, acte de volonté et de liberté. Fëanor, refusant de sacrifier un des Silmarils pour restaurer les deux arbres primordiaux dispensateurs de lumière, choisit l'égoïsme contre l'altruisme, car l'artefact est une part de lui-même. Il fait là, librement, un choix très engageant, qui définit ses priorités et sa morale - très existentialiste en somme. Mais les conséquences de son choix prennent des dimensions cosmiques. Les Valar trouvent une solution à la mort des arbres sans le secours de leur lumière capturée dans les Silmarils, conduisant à la genèse du soleil et de la lune. La palette des possibles s'en trouve réduite pour le monde, car plus jamais l'origine de la lumière ne sera remise en cause dans le cosmos Tolkiennien, comme elle l'avait été auparavant1. L'ordre du monde se modifie, ou plus exactement l'essence du monde se précise, se fige un peu plus.

Puis le sort s'acharne, sur le Seigneur-Elfe mais également sur son peuple, lorsque le chef d'œuvre de Fëanor lui est dérobé par un esprit du néant. Suivi par ses fils, il jure alors de le reprendre, l'univers dût-il se dresser contre lui - la faute s'aggrave. Car ce serment s'entache rapidement d'un crime abominable, lorsque les Noldor massacrent les Teleri qui refusent de leur porter assistance dans cette quête. Il s'ensuit la litanie des malheurs du Premier Age. Précipiter l'essence du monde par des décisions et des actes démesurés - d'une trop grande liberté, ou d'un trop grand égoïsme ? - se solde par une sanction colossale.

Au Second Age le schéma se répète : la séduction de Sauron entraîne à leur perte les Elfes d'Eregion, créateurs des anneaux de pouvoir, forgés pour préserver la beauté des atteintes du temps. Jamais plus, par la suite, les Elfes ne seront capables de créer des objets aussi merveilleux. Leur essence s'affirme de plus en plus, comme celle du peuple aux œuvres formidables, qui les inventa autrefois, sans plus jamais réitérer l'exploit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en détournant l'usage des anneaux, propose aux seigneurs des peuples libres un choix existentiel, sinon existentialiste : une forme d'esclavage éternel sous couvert de l'immortalité.

Puis à nouveau l'influence corruptrice de Sauron sévit, cette fois sur une société humaine, celle de Numenor, élève et amie des Elfes. Son roi commet le crime d'inceste –Ar-Pharazon épouse de force sa cousine Tar Miriel - et part à l'assaut du séjour des Valar. Les Hommes sont hantés par le spectre de la mort. Numenor corrompue qui tente de renverser l'ordre du monde en conquérant l'immortalité, est alors engloutie. Arda s'en trouve rétrécie, recourbée désormais sur elle-même, et la voie vers les Terres Immortelles devient inaccessible à tout autre vaisseau que ceux de l'Elfe Cirdan. La forme sphérique de la Terre est désormais fixée irrévocablement, son essence assujettie toujours plus étroitement.

Les Elfes à l'époque de la guerre de l'Anneau, trop de fois trompés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne se laisseront plus prendre à ses mensonges. La plupart des Elfes sont las de poursuivre un combat qui leur parait vain, et se languissent des Terres Immortelles. Les Eldar, aux forces déclinantes, semblent avoir épuisé leur capacité à réinventer le monde, à en renouveler la beauté. Leur « capital existentiel » - limité même pour des créatures immortelles - largement entamé par la profusion créatrice des âges précédents, s'est peut-être trouvé amoindri en raison des crimes perpétrés par les Noldor.

Le Silmarillion précise, dans un contexte marqué par la domination des Elfes : _« Pour les plus humbles comme pour les plus grands, il est une œuvre qu'il ne leur est donné d'accomplir qu'une fois, et dans cette œuvre leur cœur se met tout entier. »2_ En Terre du Milieu, l'accomplissement des Elfes s'opère dans les œuvres de beauté, tant de la main que de l'esprit, mais l'affliction du mal réduit d'autant la capacité des auteurs à produire d'autres chefs-d'œuvre. Lorsque Haldir déclare: _« Le monde est en vérité empli de périls, et il y a en lui maints lieux sombres. Mais il y en a encore beaucoup de beaux, et quoique dans tous les pays l'amour se mêle maintenant d'affliction, il n'en devient peut-être que plus grand. »3,_ le Galadhrim marque le besoin viscéral des Elfes pour la beauté, le regret des origines immaculées, non souillées par le mal. L'essence elfique s'affirme au fil de leur existence et n'est jamais si affirmée – l'amour profond de la beauté - qu'au moment où les Elfes y renoncent en Terre du Milieu.

Et c'est volontairement que les Elfes, lassés de faire face éternellement aux maux engendrés par les choix de jadis, consentent à se retirer :

 _« (…) A la disparition de l'Unique, les Trois feront défaut et beaucoup de belles choses passeront et seront oubliées._

 _\- Pourtant tous les Elfes sont disposés à courir ce risque, dit Glorfindel, si par-là le pouvoir de Sauron peut être brisé et la peur de sa domination écartée à jamais. »4_

Les Elfes ont eu l'occasion d'exercer leur libre arbitre, ils en usèrent avec orgueil, et assumèrent des conséquences lourdes. Maintenant qu'ils s'effacent, renonçant aux flamboyances rebelles et créatives et au dépassement d'eux-mêmes, leur nature se fige. Les Hauts-Elfes n'ont plus rien à accomplir qui n'ait été fait. Ils s'inclinent et acceptent le pardon des Valar, rejoignant à la fois la demeure séculaire de leur peuple et leur essence assignée. La Dame de Lorien le résume ainsi : _« Je diminuerai, j'irai dans l'Ouest, et je resterai Galadriel. »5_

Qu'en est-il des Hommes ? A la fin du troisième âge, le genre humain s'émancipe de son enfance baignée des merveilles elfiques et des mythes de la création, alors que s'effacent les êtres de lumière, témoins et acteurs des premiers âges du monde.

La Terre, débarrassée autant que possible des conséquences des choix des Elfes, est progressivement remise entre leurs seules mains. Dans ce champ à présent libre de toute destinée, le mortel à la courte vie (à la courte vue ?), peut dès lors exercer son droit – son devoir ! – de liberté et de courage, supporté par son instinct de solidarité.

 _«Mais je (Eru) donnerai aux Atani un pouvoir différent. Et il souhaita que les cœurs des Humains soient toujours en quête des limites du monde et au-delà, sans trouver de repos, qu'ils aient le courage de façonner leur vie, parmi les hasards et les forces qui régissent le monde, au-delà même de la Musique des Ainur, elle qui fixe le destin de tous les autres êtres. Et que leur activité fasse que tout en ce monde soit achevé, en sa nature comme en ses actes, que toutes choses soient accomplies, des plus grandes aux plus petites.».6_ La latitude accordée aux hommes est immense : rien ne limite l'être humain, sa destinée se trouve au-delà de ce qui a été écrit – ou chanté, en l'occurrence. La totalité de ce qu'il adviendra du monde sera de leur fait et les Humains définiront la nature du monde ! Et si les actions des hommes doivent in fine participer de la gloire du Créateur, l'humanité n'en est pas avertie, de sorte que sa liberté reste intacte.

Mais les Hommes, trompés par les mensonges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, subissent l'angoisse de la mort. Car la mort et le sort des humains restent un mystère, même pour les Valar. L'inconnu terrorise et la séparation est une douleur insurmontable : _« Si c'est là le don de l'Unique aux Hommes, il est amer à recevoir, »7_ gémit Arwen qui se révolte au seuil de la mort de son époux.

Pourtant il n'est plus temps pour Aragorn d'exercer sa liberté si absolue, car _« cette liberté accordée aux Humains ne fait qu'un avec le fait qu'ils ne passent que peu de temps à vivre sur ce monde, sans y être attachés, et qu'ensuite ils s'en vont vers un lieu inconnu des Elfes, alors que ceux-ci restent et resteront jusqu'à la fin des Temps.»8_

Qu'est donc exactement ce « don de la mort » accordé aux humains par le Créateur, en opposition complète avec le destin des Elfes ? Serait-ce la grâce de ne plus voir indéfiniment la beauté dépérir autour de soi ? Ou la faculté de conserver pendant sa courte vie, son sentiment farouche de liberté et toute l'intensité du désir de créer ? Ou encore une forme de pardon, permettant à l'Homme de ne pas faire face éternellement aux conséquences de ses choix, quitte à les laisser en héritage à ses descendants ?

A moins qu'il s'agisse simplement de la bénédiction d'un droit à l'oubli, d'une seconde chance. Mais quoi que soit ce don de la mort en définitive, il suppose, pour que l'être humain en profite de son vivant, qu'il garde une confiance supérieure dans les desseins du Créateur.

Aragorn soutient Arwen par des paroles d'espoir -« _Nous devons partir dans la tristesse, mais non dans le désespoir. (…) Nous ne sommes pas liés à jamais aux cercles du monde et, au-delà, il y a plus que le souvenir._ » - mais le Roi ne s'écarte pas de sa résolution. Elessar, « dernier roi des jours anciens » appointe l'heure de son départ, choix suprême préservant sa dignité, existentialiste mais adhérant pleinement à l'espoir chrétien d'une vie post-mortem…

Et peut-être le don du Créateur, accordé en contrepartie de la brièveté de la vie humaine, est-il la prolongation in extremis de cette liberté humaine : la faculté d'inventer son destin par-delà la mort, en dehors du cadre d'Arda, libéré des fautes et des contingences de la chair et du passé.

Paradoxalement, la promesse chrétienne d'une vie après la mort, fait des hommes des créatures d'Existence, en repoussant leur fin. Car le secret qui entoure l' « Après » de ce départ, lui confère un potentiel de liberté existentielle.

 **Notes**

1 Tout d'abord les lampes Illuin et Ormal, détruites par Morgoth, puis les arbres Laurelin et Telperion de Valinor, abattus et asséchés par Ungoliant l'araignée du néant, et enfin Anar et Isil, leurs derniers fruits – soleil et lune - placés au firmament. Le Silmarilion.

2 _For the less even as for the greater, there is some deed that he may accomplish, but once only. And in that deed his heart shall rest._ Le Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapitre Neuf – La fuite des Noldor.

3 _The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre II Chapitre Six – La Lothlorien

4 _When the One has gone, the Three will fail, and many fair things will fade and be forgotten. - Yet all the Elves are willing to endure this chance,' said Glorfindel, 'if by it the power of Sauron may be broken, and the fear of its dominion be taken away for ever."_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre II, Chapitre Deux - Le conseil d'Elrond.

5 _I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel._ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, La Communauté de l'Anneau, Livre II Chapitre Sept – Le miroir de Galadriel

6 _But to the Atani I will give a new gift. Therefore he willed that the hearts of Men should seek beyond the world and should find no rest therein. But they should have a virtue to shape their life, amid the powers and chances of the world, beyond the Music of the Ainur, which is as fate as all things else. And of their operation everything should be, in form and deed, completed, and the world fulfilled unto the last and smallest._ Le Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion Chapitre Un – Au commencement des jours.

7 _For if this is indeed, as the Eldar say, the gift of the One to Men, it is bitter to receive._ \- _In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! We are not bound for ever to the circles of the world. And beyond them is more than memory!_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Appendice A - Fragments de l'histoire d'Aragorn et d'Arwen

8 _It is one with this gift of freedom, that the children of Men dwell only a short space in the world alive, and are not bound to it, and depart soon whither the Elves know not._ _Whereas the Elves remain until the end of days._ Le Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion Chapitre Un – Au commencement des jours.


End file.
